


The Intimacy Of Attentiveness

by GoldenWolfX



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena Luthor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: Kara, an Alpha untamed, and Lena an untouched Omega that wants to try her hand at an Alpha.Both find themselves wanting each other.





	The Intimacy Of Attentiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Alpha Kara/ Omega Lena.
> 
> One of the many things I've typed up. Instead of deleting it, I'm sharing it.
> 
> Sorry for the shitty summary btw XD

 

She hated it, she always did. Being told by her mother that she was weak, that she was only one step up from an ordinary Omega, to not let it get to her head. and Lena Luthor Didn’t let it get to her head, the fact that she was a Pure Omega, an Omega so valuable and high in demand among Alphas because of her being an Omega that would only bare Alpha pups guaranteed. Her father, Lionel was always protective of her, Her Brother Lex, was too, Lena remembered times when Lex exchange punches with guys from her classes, he’d beat them down all the time, he won every fight, and after all those fight, he’d merely return to her side and give her a pat on the head. Lena remembered all the times Lex got in trouble, but also all the times he escaped any kind of punishment, By law he couldn’t get in trouble by protecting Lena, because of what Lena presented as. But just because Lex didn't get in trouble with the law didn't mean he escaped from their parents.

 

 

Where Lionel was proud of his alpha son for protecting Lena, Lillian was infuriated that Lex was at a constant battle against many of those other Alphas, seeing her son getting hurt in fights over Lena was something that just never sat well with her, but that was probably because Lena wasn’t in anyway biologically related to the older omega woman, Lex on the other hand, was. But she didn't know that at the time.

It was a cycle for her, being what she was, she wasn’t just some Omega, she couldn’t be forced by an Alpha to enter heat or enjoy an Alpha’s presence, she was strong willed, luckily born like that, but that didn’t stop Alphas from drawing near her and so, she merely cut them off and out of her life to make things simpler for herself, she didn’t want to deal with them anymore, even the thought of bearing pups for an alpha made her stomach turn. The world made it seem like she had to, like she must bare pups, but she thought otherwise and so, she kept her circle small, Omegas only.

It went on like that for a while, Her brother and Father were the only Alphas she felt comfortable around, despite them not being related to her since she was adopted. And when her father finally passed when she was 17, the alphas allowed near her shortened to 1, and then Lex went insane with the outing of Superman to the world, and before Lena knew it, She was all alone, taking over her father’s company a couple of months after his death and Lex’s downfall spiral into xenophobia, she juggled college and the company.

She dated, a few Betas, but never let it get too far, she tried an Alpha or two, but that didn't work out well, they always demanded too much and moved too fast, they were persistent, and got butt hurt when she wouldn't sleep with them, so here she was again, alone. She eventually moved away from Metropolis, where Superman resided and moved to National City, where another Super had rose up. Supergirl.

* * *

 

“Sugary goodness?”, came a soft voice accompanied by that affectionate grin.

Lips curled into a smile, “God, Kara, You’ll make me fat.”, The ravenette pretended to reluctantly take the bag of donuts from Kara’s grasp and chuckled softly as she walked to the couches of her new office in CatCo.

Yes, CatCo. She was now CEO of two multi billion dollar companies.

Kara’s grin was wide and bright, perfect pearly teeth in view as she followed the omega to the couches.

The Ravenette opened the bag and was greeted with the sight of a powdered donut, “If I gain any weight, Kara, I will strangle you”, The woman Playfully spoke as she pulled the donut out of the bag.

The blonde chuckled and shrugged, “Oh Lena, a donut once in a while won’t kill you”.

Emerald eyes rolled as she bit into the powerdy goodness.

Kara opened her mouth to speak more but was cut off when a certain male Alpha entered the office.

“Lena, Sam called, said it’s an emergency at L-Corp. Police are also down there, There’s some kind of stand off”, James said a bit hastily.

Kara narrowed her eyes slightly, she knew she had to go to the scene as well, but as Supergirl of course.

Lena put the half eaten donut back into the bag and whipped her mouth with a napkin.

“What’s going on exactly?”, Lena said as her demeanor changed from fun to serious.

James nodded, Kara sighed softly as she stood up as well, She knew James was eager to go to the scene as Guardian but also that James couldn't due to his presence being needed here at CatCo.

“I don’t know, But it sounds Bad. Samantha's Daughter and some L-Corp employees are being held hostage.”, James said growing more and more wary.

Kara balled her fists up.

“I have to get down there-”, Lena started but couldn’t finish.

“You can’t Lena, if you get swept up as well, it’ll only be worse.”, Kara intervened, “Why don’t you let the police do their thing-”

“The police aren’t reliable, Kara-”, Lena was going to counter but was cut off by James speaking.

“Then Let Supergirl do her thing.”, James cut in.

Lena almost scoffed, but bit her tongue, she merely crossed her arms and sat back down, her legs crossing.

Kara sighed, “Supergirl’ll handle this”, Kara repeated, and her phone began to vibrate, and Kara knew it was the DEO, she turned to Lena and then looked at James, “I gotta take this”, she said as she began to walk out, she slightly picked up her pace until she exited the office and went for the stairs. “I got this”. Kara said to herself as she swiftly got out of her civilian clothing, she quickly hid her clothes behind a large plant pot and flew out a window.

* * *

 

“Let them go!”, Kara spoke in her Supergirl tone, authority radiating off of her as she landed in the middle of L-Corp’s first floor lobby, she stood by the large L that stood, her hands on her hips. “Now.”

The men all wearing ski masks all grunted, no doubt Kara’s Strong Alpha pheromones were getting the better of them.

Among the crowd that sat on the floor, Ruby shot the hero a smile.

Kara couldn’t help but return it and before everyone knew it, The Super used her super speed to knock all three armed men down while also unarming them.

The Employees all sighed in relief that the Super came to their aid. But before they could all bask in safeness, Supergirl blasted back into brand new large stone L, Lena had replaced more than twice already.

Everyone gasped or screamed.

“Not so Fast Supergirl!”, came a deep voice, you aren’t winning this round, and I’ll make sure you don’t win anymore of them-NUGH!”, the would be kryptonian killer was quickly shot down by a certain Luthor.

“Lena!?”, Kara yelped out in surprise as she sat up, dust from the marble stone L was all over her.

James and Sam were beside the Luthor.

“You looked like you need the help, Supergirl.” Lena spoke with a small smile, but just as quickly as the smile appeared it disappeared once Emerald eyes looked upon the angry expression that blossomed over the super's face.

Kara’s cheeks flushed a little, not out of the embarrassment that usually washes over her when she's around the Luthor woman, but rather an odd angry kind of feeling flooded her, no doubt her Alpha was insulted at the Omega’s statement and before Kara knew it, she unintentionally snarled.

Which surprised Lena, and Also Kara’s own self.

Kara stood up and dusted herself, “I think I had the situation under control.”, the super sighed heavily, forcing herself to not give a bite in her wording.

Sam and James both knew the super felt insulted by Lena’s intervention. Even the crowd could feel the Alpha's growing anger.

Lena on the other hand, didn’t care, “You were on the floor-”, she began to retort but was quickly cut off by the Alpha...like usually.

“I always get knocked down to the floor, but I always get back up, I’m not as fragile as you humans, Ms. Luthor”, Kara spoke with a bite this time, her inner alpha was practically bursting onto the surface, eager to put this Omega in her place. “Must I remind you that I have faced and endured worse?”, The super shrugged some dust off her shoulders and turned away, she flew off, disappearing.

The crowds of employees all released their breaths, happy to be alive. “Supergirl had this, shoulda just let her finish what she started”, came an unknown voice from the crowd as the crowd began to move

Lena merely sucked in a breath and dropped the gun to the floor.

James awkwardly cleared his throat, "Crisis averted."

As for Sam and Ruby, both were happily reunited, the Alpha hugged her daughter tightly. After a good moment or two she noticed Lena's silence, she rose a hand and rubbed the back of her head, she released a deep sigh and spoke, "Supergirl's been in a mood huh…"

Lena shrugged, she gave a deep huff and crossed her arms over her chest, chewing the inside of her cheek until she spoke. "Tell me about it, what an Asshole.", her eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

 

Lena knew the Girl of steel was avoiding her. Usually the Super dropped by to check up on her.

It was obvious the Super like all other Alphas, disliked Omega intervention, it was clear, The way the blonde growled and snarled at her.

Or.

Maybe something else was going on.

Lena knew, she knew who the Girl of Steel was when she wasn't being 'super', it took a little while for her to figure it out for sure, after all, Kara did go out of her way to camouflage herself in a Beta scent. She knew Supergirl was an Alpha, an Alpha with a very powerful scent, almost unmistakable, it'd be easy to identify Kara was Supergirl if she didn't do whatever it was she did to hide her scent.

Lena wasn't too upset by the secret, everyone had them, so she opted to wait, wait for Kara to tell her, herself.

The blonde and the Super were almost easy to pass up as two different people, where Kara was clumsy and goofy, the Super was serious and collected, Kara screamed clutz, and Supergirl screamed Power. Their personalities were vastly different. But Lena was smart, she caught Kara slipping a few times, there was even a time she swore she smelled that familiar Alpha scent in Kara's apartment, she asked about it, and Kara merely laughed it off and practically babbled on about how maybe Lena was mistaken.

But Lena knew, she was hardly ever one to make a mistake.

For god sake, all she had to do was check a simple attendance Pattern Kara had at CatCo. She noticed how Kara was out for 3 days every month, from the 12th till the 15th. Without fail.

And it'd didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why Supergirl was being such a jerk. Today was the 11th.

* * *

 

“Supergirl.”, The name passed Lena’s lipstick red lips. Emerald eyes locked with deep sapphire.

The Super sighed slightly, “I’m sorry”, she said suddenly as she stopped just in front of the balcony entrance, she leaned her shoulder against the glass.

Lena rose an eyebrow, “For what?”, she questioned, she couldn't help but draw closer to the super.

“For being a jerk, I shouldn’t have shut you down like that, I’m grateful for what you did.”, Kara said gently, a tone she hardly took when dressed as Supergirl, she paused for a moment to let her apology sink I'm a bit, and then continued, or tried to, “I...I’m-”

“Slipping into your rut. I know”, Lena said as a matter of factly, she crossed her arms over her chest as she stopped a good arms reach away from the Alpha, “It’s okay.”

Kara blushed slightly and all words died off in her mouth, she stepped back and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, clearing her throat, she gave Lena a short wave goodbye and then turned to leave, but was stopped when Lena spoke again.

“You know, If there’s something you need, I’m here”, Lena said softly. She knew how her sentence might be interpreted by an Alpha slipping into rut, and it didn't bother her, because she knew exactly what she was doing.

Kara froze for a moment, trying to process the words, she sighed after a brief moment and turned around, “What gave you the impression I needed something?”, the Alpha's eyebrows furrowed.

Lena withheld a chuckle, she shrugged, “I’m just offering”, emerald eyes are sincere. She's silently encouraging the blonde.

Kara looks hesitant. “You know, my cousin has more control over his strength than I do, he has a human mate, whom he spends his ruts with, Honestly, I envy him.”, she then looks away for a moment, her tongue ran over her lips, moistening them slightly.

and Lena gets it, slowly understanding, this information is something Kara hasn’t shared with anyone else, “You’ve never...been with anyone?”, she asks, almost not believing that an Alpha like Kara is a virgin.

“No, I can’t, I’m too afraid to lose control”, Kara sighs, she brings her gaze back to Lena's surprised gaze.

Lena bit her bottom lip, “Then learn some control”, she says without a second thought.

Kara shrugged, “It takes time, trust me, My earth family went through a lot of plates and cups teaching me control when I first got here, I even broke my earth sisters arm just hugging her one time. Mating would be something just out of reach for me, it’s dangerous.”, the kryptonian concluded quickly.

Lena stepped forward, drawing closer to the hero, she released a deep sigh once she stopped in front of the blonde, “Then maybe someone can teach you control, be with you, step by step, Kara.”

Blue eyes gazed into Green.

Kara wasn’t going to deny it, she wasn’t and Lena knew that.

“Lena.”, the named passed her lips, she could feel her own heart racing in her chest.

“You never met someone willing to really take their time with you, to actually let you feel the situation.”, Lena rose a hand and placed it over Kara’s house of El crest, “You just need someone to let you take your time.”

Kara nodded, “Lena I-”, Kara was going to apologize, but Lena silenced her with her own words.

“Don’t worry about it.”, Lena said sincerely, knowing Kara would apologize for not sharing her kryptonian origins.

Kara nodded and fell silent.

“Do you want to learn control?”, Lena questioned.

Kara nodded slowly.

“Would it be fine if I helped you?”, piercing emerald gazed into deep Sapphire.

Kara grew stiff for a brief moment, but eventually nodded again, “Yeah”, clearly taking in what Lena was offering.

A small smile curls the Omegas lips. "Secret for a secret. I've never slept with anyone either.", At Lena's reveal of being a virgin as well, Kara steps back, or at least attempts to. Before Kara is out of reach, Lena reaches out and her hand wraps around one of Kara's tense forearms, she stills the Alpha. "Did you want an experienced Omega?", Lena asks, her eyes searching the kryptonians surprised gaze.

Kara swallows thickly, she looks away for a second and then returns her gaze to the heiress's questioning gaze, "No? I mean…", Kara is trying to find the right wording for her thoughts.

Lena narrows her eyes slightly, "Did my offer make you think I did this for all my Alpha friends?", her tone is neither offended nor placated.

A look of shame washed over Kara face for a moment, cheeks growing uncomfortably warm.

Lena released a sigh, "I'm not that kind of Omega, Kara, I'm a little upset you'd think so little of me."

Kara's lips parted, she was going to retort, but was silenced when Lena rose a hand, index finger risen indicating that Kara should stay silent.

"But then again, I did just offer to have to sex with you. So that's on me.", Lena spoke again. The heiress loosened her hand from around the Alpha's forearm "I assure you, I've never slept with anyone, not like I had the time anyways.", arms crossed over her chest.

The super sucked in a breath, "I'm sorry, I've been...a very sucky Alpha and friend as of late.", the kryptonian sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "I know you're better than that, I was just a little thrown off I mean...a first time is meaningful, you do it with someone you care deeply about.", innocent blue eyes looked at Lena apologetically.

Green met blue softly, "I care about you, a lot, Kara.", she said softly, her voice is filled with sincerity, for the first time during this conversation she so boldly started, she looks away, her bottom lip caught between her pearly white teeth.

The kryptonian raises an eyebrow, she feels her heart speed up, she can tell Lena was starting to feel insecure and uncomfortable, she swallows thickly, "I care about you too, Lena. You're my best friend. You're the only Omega I've allowed this close.", The super steps forwards, a part of her wants to comfort Lena, her Alpha instincts kicking in, telling her to make contact with the Omega in front of her, "I...If you still want to, we could...try, and see how it goes.", The Alpha offers a little unsure, she gently reached out and takes one of Lena's hands into her own, slowly Lena relaxes, bringing her arms to her sides, allowing for Kara to hold her hand.

The Omega finally looks up and is met with an earnest gaze. "Do you want to try?"

Kara nods, "Only if you want to."

The Luthor's cheeks grow a little pink in color, she nods a 'yes'.

Kara smiles softly, it's an affectionate smile, one of those smiles that Kara doesn't know makes Lena fall harder and harder for her.

Yes.

Lena is in love with this Oblivious, clumsy Alpha, it's one of the reasons why she made the offer in the first place, she wanted her first time to mean something, she wanted to be with an Alpha that she felt safe with, not with some Alpha that merely threw demands around and expected her to just get on her knees. She knew how sweet and pure hearted Kara was, how Kara encouraged her to not take shit from Alphas, how Kara encouraged her to be strong, how Kara as an Alpha, was never threatened by her like most Alpha were. Lena knew that Kara would appreciate her, unlike all those other Alphas, and how she as an Omega, would appreciate an Alpha like Kara.

"Come here tomorrow, make sure you bring protection.", Lena says as she holds Kara's hand just a little tighter.

The Alpha releases a soft breath, "That's uh...another subject we should definitely talk about."

Lena raises an eyebrow.

"Condoms don't...work…", Kara says slowly, "Uh...my uh, Earth mother tried to figure out how to create a reliable rubber, but my uh…", the super was clearly embarrassed.

"You're Semen goes through?", Lena spoke bluntly.

"Yeah, Uh...Kal-El had trouble with prevention, but one of his friends...came up with a super after pill, specifically for us, uh, the Omega takes it after.", the kryptonian explained, wanting Lena to be in the loop if they were really going to go through with this.

The Luthor merely nodded her head, "I see, thank you for being honest and telling me this.", the heiress knew the possibility that Kara's spunk might be more potent than the average Alpha was there, after all, Kara wasn't human, she was kryptonian. "Guess we'll go with the pills, can you get a hold of them?", the woman questioned.

The blonde nodded, "Of course, Kal-El always has a spare bottle of them."

"Good, bring them tomorrow.", the Omega says, "Or we won't be able to sleep together."

"Of course", the blonde agrees. "And uh…", Kara tries to speak again but her words die on the tip of her tongue.

"What's wrong?", Lena questions as she sees uncertainty take over Kara's expression.

"Nothing, I just...uh…", a hand runs through wavy blond hair, "...Do I go home after?", she can't help but ask.

The ravenette pressed her lips together for a moment. "You could go home after if you want, I'll leave the balcony unlocked so you could come back again."

Blue eyes looked at Lena questioningly. She didn't speak any further on the topic and decided maybe it was time to go home. "Alright, uh I should get going.", The alpha smiled wholeheartedly, "I uh, I'll see you tomorrow.".

Lena's gaze is tender, she nods, and as she was going to say her goodbye, the Alpha leans forward and presses a gentle kiss against her lips, it's soft, warm and unlike anything she's felt before, it isn't hasty or needy or full of lust, rather the opposite of that, Kara's kiss was innocent, gentle and affectionate, it's warm and makes her feel comfortable.

Kara gently and slowly pulls away, her blue eyes hold a look of affection, "Good night."

Lena merely nods, she can still feel her lips tingling.

The Danvers gives the younger woman one last charming smile, and then releases Lena's hand, she steps outside and onto the balcony and flies off.

The Luthor brings her hand up to her mouth, her finger gently brushing her lips, Kara had kissed her, and it was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.
> 
> smut next chapter.
> 
> p.s
> 
> please forgive any typos ect.


End file.
